


Dino

by Death_Dance



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Dance/pseuds/Death_Dance
Summary: Sebastian goes into littlespace after a show.





	Dino

Sebastian hung his guitar up on its rack beside his bunk and flopped down, closing his eyes. He was so exhausted from the show, and he needed a break. The oldest member of the band picked up a little blue dinosaur stuffie and smiled at it. "Hi, Dinooo," he babbled as Remington, Emerson and Daniel came on the bus and put their stuff away. 

Sebastian jumped up and ran over to them. "Remmy, wanna plaaay!" he said, smiling widely, Dino still clutched in his hand. "Go park." Remington and Daniel looked at each other for a second before Daniel shrugged. "Sure, buddy, we can go to the park," Remington said. Sebastian cheered and the four of them left the bus.

As soon as they got to the park, Emerson and Remington went over to the swings, and he pushed him on one. Sebastian ran over to the slides and made Dino zoom down. Daniel chuckled and caught him, making Sebastian cheer. He swung his legs down onto the slide and went down, smiling big. Daniel caught him at the bottom, and he gave his friend a big hug.

"We go home, I tired," Sebastian said after nearly an hour of playing on the swings and slides and merry-go-round. "Okay, honey," Daniel said, taking his hand and helping him up off the swing. Sebastian picked Dino up and began to skip, making Daniel and Remmy skip with him. 

They reached the bus after a few minutes and Emerson led them on. Remington and Sebastian went to the pile of blankies in front of the TV and sat down, Sebastian making a little nest and snuggling in it. His brother put on Corpse Bride and the little watched until he fell asleep, a smile on his face. He was happy, he got to play at the park and watch his favorite movie.


End file.
